Born of Two Worlds
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Peter left Olivia on the other side by accident, he didn't leave her alone. When she finds out who was left with her, her memories return and she fights to return home. Her help comes in forms she least expects...her children. Last chapters are up.
1. Not Alone Anymore

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Olivia sat looking at her computer when Broyles came in the room, "Dunham, Medical now!"

"Something's up." Charlie looked at her, "want me to go with you?"

"More the merrier."

They made their way down the street to the DOD Hospital and found Lincoln actually speaking to the Secretary. Olivia suddenly got a strange sick feeling of being around him but she said or did nothing to show it.

"Ah there you Agent Dunham," Melissa, Lincoln's nurse came to her. "Let's head over to Exam I, I have some news for you." She saw Charlie, "Agent Francis can come if you want him to."

* * *

In Exam I they sat down and Melissa smiled, Olivia eyed her. "Did my psych test come back negative again?"

"Actually your physical showed something more…life changing. You're twelve weeks pregnant," she smiled and pulled up a screen, "it's twins, a boy and a girl…both extremely healthy. The only thing we found odd was that the DNA doesn't match the embryos we had gestated for you with Dr. Stanton a few years ago."

Olivia looked at her, "wait, I'm pregnant without having an embryo being implanted and it doesn't match my boyfriend's?"

"Yes ma'am, but we did find a DNA match on record," she handed a pad to Olivia and she looked at it find a picture of the man she had been seeing…the Secretary's son.

"Wait, that's the Secretary's son, the guy the other woman was looking for." Charlie looked at Olivia, "don't tell me you had a fling with him on the side."

"Do you want me to shoot you?" Olivia looked at him, "no I didn't, I don't know what the hell is going on but when if I see the bastard again…I'll shoot him for raping me without my knowledge."

Charlie shook his head, "so what are you going to do?"

"When can I schedule a termination?" Olivia looked at Melissa, "I don't want them."

"Tomorrow at 1700 is the next appointment open for termination." She looked at Olivia, "but I'd caution you, take a few days to consider it…they're your children."

Olivia stood and eyed Melissa, "1700...I'll be here and ready, see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: So Olivia's little rendezvous with Peter on the otherside didn't leave her alone. By the way, that fact will lead to the down fall of Alt-Livia.


	2. Maybe You Were Right!

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Charlie was silent down to the car but spoke once inside, "Liv…do you remember your breakdown?"

"Mildly, not fully…why?"

Charlie sighed, "when she tricked me to get to the guy, she was desperate, like she lost her lover. The entire time you were yelling that they were trying to make you believe you were someone…"

"I remember that part but I'm me, Olivia Dunham…" she shook her head, "why?"

"What if you were right, what if you aren't the Olivia from this side? I mean, its insane but it would make sense why you're pregnant with Bishop's kids. I mean, for as long as I've known you, you would never step out on Frank…and no one could overpower you…except yourself.

"I wish to hell you are who you say you are but think about it, you have ignored protocol, seen things…remember last week when you stopped a man with your mind, he did everything you told him to like hypnosis…no one can do that.

"Now, the timeline ads up…ten weeks ago they came over, ten weeks ago you got pregnant and there wasn't even a time you were unconscious except after she knocked you out. That was the time she was with Bishop…the only time…"

By this time they had arrived back at Fringe and Olivia was parking, she turned off the engine and looked at Charlie. "Its insane, besides if I turn out to be from the other side…they'll lock me up and I'll just be stuck a prisoner."

"If you're from over there then our Olivia must be over there, I'd propose a trade and I'd try my hardest to get you back there to Bishop and our Olivia back here. Besides, what if you're not you and you tell Frank…what is he going to say? He already told me about your seeing Bishop in the street." He shook his head, "explain that…if you're not from over there then why see her lover."

"I'm me Charlie, no change and I'm defiantly not her."

* * *

A/N: How will Olivia remember?


	3. Small Reminders and Large Memories

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

The rest of the day Olivia worked and when she went home, she was somehow glad Frank wasn't back from North Texas yet. His trip had been extended over a few months due to the severity of the outbreak.

She began making dinner when laughter made her stop, she turned to see a young boy and girl playing tag around the kitchen table. "Hey! How's you get in here?"

Both stopped and eyed her, the young girl was the one who spoke. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes, her smile was magnetic. "Sorry Mommy, we'll be quiet."

"I'm not your mother, where are your parents?" She eyed them, "show mes now!"

The girl walked over and touched her stomach, "don't kill us Mommy, you have to protect us."

"Yeah Mommy, you have to protect us." The boy walked over and Olivia eyed him, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, his eyes were her exact color.

"Liv," she turned to see the man who had been haunting her, Peter Bishop…the father of her children, a man who was not Frank. "You can't hurt them, they're the key back…" he walked over and eyed her, "you have to protect our children…our future, one that at this moment can change everything."

She shook her head and stared at him. "You raped me, hell you aren't even real."

He chuckled and shook his head, "you don't remember that night…think about it. Four words, four words 'Livia…ones that changed everything. If you can remember them…you can save them." He looked at the two children now playing Simon Says. "If you don't remember, you'll condemn them and yourself."

He reached out and touched her cheek, kissing her head.

"Remember for their sake, they have the most to loose."

* * *

All three disappeared and Olivia sat down, beginning to eat her dinner. Her mind reeling over everything Peter Bishop had said, what the images of the twins had said and what Charlie had told her.

She reached out for the pepper and it instantly flew into her hand, "what?"

Testing herself, she placed her hand out and the salt flew into it as well, it startled her what was occurring. Abilities were immerging, she was pregnant with twins who like their father appeared in visions.

She questioned where she really was from, where did she belong…at that moment a flashback occurred and she stood in an apartment.

_

* * *

_

Peter Bishop and who she assumed was her alternate stood talking. "Peter…you don't belong here."

"_No, I don't belong here but I don't belong there either."_

_Her alternate nodded and took a step forward. "Yes, you do. I have thought of one hundred reasons... why you should come back." She took a few steps more forward and looked at him. "To…to fight the shape-shifters, to take care of Walter, to…to save the world. But in the end...you have to come back. Because you belong with me."_

_She kissed him and he pulled her closer, she watched as her alternate began to unbutton Peter's shirt and he pushed her jacket off her shoulders._

* * *

The flashback ended and Olivia looked up to see him smiling at her.

"You remember 'Livia, you remember what happened that night. Our children can't be justified as being conceived of rape when you clearly saw it was of love."

She stood and looked at him, "Peter…" her mind remembered that night and her memories began to come back…all of them. She reached out and looked at him, "Peter…"

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug, he seemed real despite not being real. "Shh, you'll find a way back…you have the key inside of you. Children born of two universes, children born Cortexiphan positive…your abilities are beginning to emerge because of them. Use them, help our children to survive…bring them home."

"Peter, don't go."

"I'm not here, I'm just a perception," he pulled back and she had tears in her eyes. "You're not alone, you have them."

She shook her head, "stay please, please Peter." She looked at him, "I'm scared."

"Yes you are and that's the perfect way to be…scared is the way home." He disappeared and Olivia sat down, trying to contain her crying.

* * *

A/N: So Olivia remembers but what will happen and will the twins be the way home?


	4. They Know

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

She heard the front door unlock and she realized she wasn't in her universe, her hand filled with a ball of fire. She felt threatened, she felt her children were in danger and she lugged the fire at the occupant coming in the door.

"What the hell!" It was Charlie and Lincoln, "Liv…"

"I'm not her, I'm not your Olivia!" Her hand produced another fireball and she held it up, "come near me and I'll do it."

Charlie nodded and put his hands up, "okay, okay I know you're not her…but I'll help you get back if you help us get her back. Just put the…the…that away." He pulled his weapon out and laid it down, "see, not going to hurt you."

"You too Lincoln."

Lincoln placed his weapon down and she held out her hand, the guns flew into her hand. She allowed the fire to evaporate before checking each gun for its power supply.

"Liv…I know what you're feeling." Charlie looked at her, "you're not from here, you've been someone else for weeks…you're pregnant and scared."

"Pregnant!" Lincoln looked at her, "she's pregnant and having a mental breakdown again?"

Charlie nodded, "I told you Lincoln she's not from this world, she's from the other side. The kids are genetically Peter Bishop's…the Secretary's son. He was in her world this entire time."

"Where is the most vulnerable spot, where is the most likely place for cross over…the most highly effected Fringe Event?"

"Huh, that would be Boston right?" Charlie looked at Lincoln, "that was the biggest event so far right?"

"Yeah, happened about two years ago."

Olivia thought about it and nodded, she put one gun in her waistband and held the other. "Then I'll go there. Goodbye Charlie, I'll send her back if I can."

She teleported out, having thought of Reiden Lake, knowing it would not be where they thought she'd go. A house was not far off, she'd have to see if anyone lived there.

* * *

In New York, both men were on their way to the Secretary, who was talking with Broyles.

"I understand that with her condition she will be unable to perform the tests."

Broyles nodded, "however I have been informed that she plans to terminate the pregnancy."

That made Walternate turn, "that won't be allowed, if this 'test' fails, the only way we can win this war is with the child inside her. It is born of two worlds, will no doubt have the same ability as its mother. The fact it is my grandchild...have her come tomorrow, I will speak with her."

"What do you plan to do?"

Walternate sighed, "I will offer her compensation for continuing the pregnancy. My wife will no doubt enjoy her grandchild in the place of her son and I will have what I need to settle this war."

* * *

A knock made them turn, a guard came in. "Agents Francis and Lee sir."

Both men looked at them and Charlie was the one to speak but instead of calmness it was a yell.

"How could you possibly be so stupid?" Charlie took a step forward, "you didn't think we would notice? You traded our Agent Dunham for theirs...now we don't have either, do you know how close we came to dying today?"

Lincoln eyed them, "I almost got barbecued a second time, whichever Olivia she is, she threw a fireball at us...a fireball. Then she went and pulled our guns from us from across the room with a move of her hand...are you insane? A pregnant woman from another universe...with powers that are only thought of in comic books...that's insane."

Broyles took a step towards them, "does she know who she is?"

"Oh yeah, she knows who she really is...screamed that she wasn't our Olivia. She's heading to Boston, where the biggest event happened." Charlie looked at them.

Lincoln nodded, "I think she's going to go home, said she'd send our Olivia back when she got there, if she could."

"You must stop her Phillip, the key is in her womb."

Broyles nodded, "Francis, Lee...take all available agents and go to Boston, stop her but do not allow her to be harmed."

* * *

A/N: Walternate wants the twins because of their parents, will he get them? What will happen when he finds Olivia?


	5. Elizabeth Bishop

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

While at Reiden Lake Olivia approached the house but the door opened before she could knock. The middle aged woman smiled and looked at her.

"Hello Olivia," she opened the door, "come inside."

"Do I know you?"

She shook her head, "no but Peter does, I'm his mother."

"Which means you're the Secretary's wife, he wants to hurt me...hurt my children, Peter's children." She knew Elizabeth Bishop was the worst person to be around.

That made Elizabeth eyed her before shaking her head, "my husband is rarely here and as far as I'm concerned, he will never touch you. Peter would never forgive me if I allowed harm to come to you. Come inside."

* * *

Olivia walked inside and sat down as she watched Elizabeth moved to a small cupboard, she removed a photo and sat down beside Olivia. "Peter left this here, I thought he would be back for it but instead he crossed over again...so my husband says."

Olivia took the photo and looked at it, it made her smile. It had been taken a few weeks before Jacksonville at the FBI's 101st Birthday celebration. Peter had been dancing with her to the music, they looked at each other without looking away. Astrid revealed she had taken the photo and given them each a copy. On the back was a quote that had not been on hers, it was in Peter's writing.

**When deep down in the core of your being you believe that your soulmate exists, there is no limit to the ways she can enter your life. **

"I think he meant that you are from different worlds." Elizabeth looked at her, "how are you here?"

"I was trying to get back with Peter but I was knocked unconscious and the next thing I knew I was being tested on. I was...I was given the memories of the Olivia over here but being pregnant triggered my own memories.

"How do you know I'm not the one from over here?"

Elizabeth touched Olivia's hand, "because only Peter's Olivia would come searching for him."

"I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for a way home...I believe the lake is my answer."

* * *

A/N: Elizabeth wants to protect Olivia, despite the fact Olivia persuaded Peter to go back with her.

BTW, Walternate arrives in the next chapter but only because he wants to tell Elizabeth about the twins, he doesn't expect Olivia there but when he does...hell breaks loose.


	6. Large Battle, Little Helpers

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Elizabeth's breathe hitched and Olivia looked up to see the visions of her daughter, she smiled and watched Elizabeth get up, walking to her. "How did you get in here...where is your show me?"

"I don't need one."

"Of course you need one, where is yours...where are your parents?" Elizabeth bent down next to her and Olivia watched the girl smile.

"You have to come back with us Grandma!" The girl hugged her and then pulled back, running to Olivia. "She has to come back with us Mommy, we can take her back right?"

"Baby, why are you projecting an image for her to see?" The girl shrugged and Olivia looked at her, pushing her blonde hair away from her charismatic face...her father's face. "There's danger isn't there?"

"No, but you needed me...you miss Daddy. We can help you get home, remember what Daddy said...born of two worlds, Cortexiphan positive. We can help but we have to take Grandma."

* * *

She turned and gasped, shaking her head. Olivia stood as did Elizabeth, "what is it Baby?"

"Him! Its him, he found us Mommy." Olivia placed her arm around her daughter and held her as they all three heard the lock come undone. Olivia felt her daughter disappear and didn't bother to do anything to stop her.

"Go out the back," Elizabeth looked at her, "go out the back and down to the lake. You said you could get home by the lake." She smiled, "I don't know how but I saw my granddaughter and I may never see her again but I can protect her. Go out the back."

"Elizabeth..."

She shook her head, "go but promise to tell her about me one day."

"I will." Olivia picked up the picture of her and Peter and left out the back, she made her way down to the lake. Looking back she wondered if she needed to go back.

"Mommy you have to go back," Olivia saw it was her son this time, he eyed her with her own eyes. "You have to go back for her Mommy, he'll hurt her. Daddy can't loose both of his mommies."

"Please Mommy." Her daughter appeared and smiled, "we'll protect you, just get Grandma."

* * *

Olivia nodded and pulled out the gun she had at her waist, checking it she began the climb back up the rocks. She ran towards the house and made her way inside to find Walternate holding her jacket, a gun on Elizabeth.

"Do not test me Elizabeth, where is she?"

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at him, "to her, to Peter...to their children?"

He shook his head, "my dear, the children in her womb are the answer. Twins, born of two worlds, they have abilities like their mother...she is unlike anyone we have ever seen before. She can travel between worlds unharmed. I plan on using the strongest of the two, the other can be raised to have a normal life...most likely the girl will be the most powerful."

"And you'd be right," he looked up to see Olivia holding a gun on him, "but my daughter is getting no where near your machine and my son will never be raised in this hellish environment."

He chuckled, "you remember your life and who you are...that will be an issue."

She shook her head, "Elizabeth get behind me, you know Peter trusted me so trust me. Get behind me now."

* * *

Elizabeth backed up till she was behind Olivia, the latter was moving to come face to face with Walternate.

Both guns were aimed at each other, "now Olivia put the weapon down, you're endangering your children."

"With all those antipsychotic drugs you pushed into me, all the torture you gave me..."

"That would not had happened if we had known you were pregnant."

Olivia shook her head, "I love Peter and I didn't want to do this but I have no choice. I'm going to have to kill you, because if I don't you'll hurt me, his children and his mother." She hit the lock on the gun and it unlocked, ready to use. "I'm sorry but I have no choice."

"And I have no choice, but your children will be well taken care of." He fired his weapon and the pulse folded around her and Elizabeth, hitting the back wall instead.

Olivia fired her weapon and it hit him full force, he fell back on the ground dead. Olivia dropped the gun and shook her head. "I'm sorry Peter."

Elizabeth stared and looked at him, she bent down beside the body and touched her husband's cheek before taking off her wedding band and placed it in his hand. "You brought this upon yourself a long time ago. Goodbye Walter."

She stood and walked to Olivia, the younger woman shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, I lost my husband long ago...not long after I lost Peter. He's been full of vengeance since and now threatening you and Peter...this was expected to happen." She pulled Olivia into a hug and pulled back. "Let's get you back to Peter, how can you get home?"

"You have to come with me, I know its not your home but...please come with me Elizabeth. You'll be able to be with your son and grandchildren." Olivia smiled, "they want you to come with us, you heard her...she wants you to come."

"Please Grandma." The young girl appeared next to Olivia, her brother beside her. "Please come back with us."

Elizabeth nodded and both children smiled, hugging her. She looked down at them, "they feel..."

"Almost real, its a projection of the mind...their minds onto yours."

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia and Elizabeth cross over, the first part is because Olivia knows it could kill her. She suspects it could also kill her children so she says goodbye and gives them names. But the twins stronger then she realizes because they are Cortexiphan positive and born of two worlds!


	7. Goodbyes and Returns

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Both kids pulled back and Olivia bent down, they walked to her and she looked at them. She knew the trip could kill her, even with their help...she always nearly died when she traveled across worlds. There was also the fact she could put so much demand on her body that it kills one or both.

Placing a hand on the girl's cheek, she kissed her head and allowed herself to hug the girl. "I'll always love you baby girl." She pulled back and did the same to her son, "you too baby boy, I'll never not love you." Pulling back she looked at both and memorized their faces, wanting to see what she and Peter had created and she had held inside her if something did go wrong.

She wanted to give them names, so they'd always be part of her in some way. When Rachel had been pregnant, she had suggested the name 'Lucy' but Greg had chosen Ella instead. Her son, he was strong yet silent and was almost all her father...his Dunham traits were very evident.

She smiled and said their names, "Lucy, my light," she made her daughter giggled and she looked at her son. "Dunham, you are like your name...you have almost all the Dunham traits."

* * *

"We'll be okay Mommy," Dunham hugged her, "we'll make it...don't cry."

"Yeah Mommy!" Lucy eyed her, "we'll make it...the future is set. The past has occurred, the present is in balance and the future is set."

Dunham stood back and took Lucy's hand, "go to the lake and we'll take care of everything."

Lucy nodded, "you'll see us again one day Mommy but not like this...once you cross over, you won't need us anymore."

Olivia stood and nodded, "goodbye."

Lucy giggled, "not goodbye Mommy, its just..."

"See you later." Dunham finished as they disappeared, Olivia wiped her eyes and looked at Elizabeth.

"We should go Olivia."

* * *

Olivia nodded and walked down the lake with Elizabeth, they stood there and Olivia looked back knowing she had to destroy the house. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." She allowed fire to appear in her hand and she threw the ball at the house, seconds later it exploded and began to burn.

Both women looked out at the water and Olivia felt the vibrations before anything and gripped Elizabeth's hands.

"Hold onto my hands, don't let go for any reason." She saw Elizabeth's fear, "promise me you won't let go."

"I promise."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, wishing herself home and suddenly was propelled forward. She found herself on the ground beside water, Elizabeth was beside her and sat up. They looked around and both saw nothing but wilderness.

"Is this your Reiden Lake?"

Olivia waited for her onset coma to take affect but nothing happened. She smiled and nodded as she began to stand, "this is my Reiden Lake, give me a few moments and I'll be able to teleport us to Boston."

* * *

A/N: Peter's finding of Alt-Livia is next, it gets dicey too...at least when everyone finds out.


	8. Not Olivia!

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

On the other side Peter stood getting dressed, he looked over to see Olivia asleep. He had to remind himself that the woman in the bed was not actually his Olivia. The little things had been stacking up but when her responses during their lovemaking had been different by a mile from the woman he'd been with before...he knew.

He noticed her jacket on the chair and also noticed something sticking out of it. He pulled the object out and found an odd silver disk. He pocketed it knowing what it very well could be and made his way over to the bed.

In an effort to seem as if nothing was off, he placed a hand on her hair. She opened her eyes and eyed him, "you have to go?"

"Walter called, sleep, I'll lock the door." He bent down and kissed her head before leaving.

He left the apartment quietly and did lock the door with the spare key his Olivia had given him.

* * *

He drove to Massive Dynamics, despite it being three in the morning when he arrived. Getting to work in his new lab, courtesy of Nina Sharp, he begins building an interface for the disk and their computers.

The damn thing was constructed and finished as seven rolls around, a knock made him look up and he found Broyles...the man had received his text evidently.

"You called saying you found something?"

Peter turned to him, "first of all, I'd like to say that our entire belief that the DOD has been infiltrated was entirely correct. Second, I hope I get paid extra for finding this because at this moment I want to murder someone...anyway I can be pardoned for that?"

Broyles folded his arms, "depends on who you want to murder Mr. Bishop."

Peter turned back and began to bring up the information, "meet our mole for the other side and may I say it isn't a shape shifter."

Broyles watched as Olivia's picture came up, "Agent Dunham?"

"As I said, I want to murder someone...the woman who is pretending to be Olivia isn't from our world...well your world, she's from my world, my home world...this gets very confusing. Our Olivia is still over there some where."

"I would say not." They turned to see Nina Sharp, "you might want to follow me, I had a visit from someone last night and I'm not sure what to believe."

* * *

A/N: What is Nina talking about? Now that Peter knows, how will they take down Alt-Livia?


	9. That's My Mother!

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Peter took the disk and placed it in his pocket before following her, Broyles followed as well. They went down to holding and stood outside a one way mirror, a woman sat on the other side.

"Mom, its my mother." He looked at Nina, "let me inside."

Seconds later he was inside and Elizabeth gasped, hugging him close for the first time in weeks.

"Peter," she smiled and pulled back, "you made it back...things are not what they seem. I have a message from your Olivia...she told me to tell you 'you belong with me' and you'd understand."

"I know, where is she?"

Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head, "she started to get tired after her teleport from Reiden Lake. We made it to Miss Sharp's apartment but it wasn't long after that she collapsed into a coma. Peter...they said she's brain dead." Elizabeth eyed him, "I'm so sorry, she tried to get back and brought me with her...if she hadn't..."

Peter looked at Nina, "where is she?"

"Medical, Peter...there's no sign of brain activity." Nina looked down, "I'm sorry."

Peter knew this had happened before and everything was going to be okay. "I want to see her."

* * *

A/N: Will Olivia recover?


	10. Dead Yet Alive, Again!

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

They walked down two hallways and stopped at a door, Peter walked in and stared at the woman on the bed. She looked as she had a year before, still and unmoving but he knew she'd recover like she had before.

Walking over, he sat down on the bed and leaned down, kissing her brow. He pushed the rust colored strands he hated away from her face and stared at her.

"She'll recover." He turned to see a young girl, "she's just resting...give her a few hours and she'll recover." He watched the young girl walk over and smile, "just ask Mrs. Bishop, she knows its true. Tell her Lucy said so and she'll know." She waved and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Peter turned back to Olivia and stared at her, he felt a hand on his back and looked over to see his mother. "Do you know a Lucy?"

Elizabeth's breathe caught and she eyed Peter, "Lucy?"

"Yeah, there was a little girl here...she just appear and disappeared but told me Olivia would recover. She said to tell you and you'd agree...who is Lucy?"

"Just a little girl Olivia and I met before coming here." Elizabeth touched Olivia's arm, "but if Lucy said so...it is true."

* * *

Peter looked down at Olivia and stared, "baby I need you to wake up, we've done this dance before and to be honest I never wanted to do it again. What I need is for you to be the stubborn Olivia Dunham you are and wake up so you can go kick your alternate's ass...or at least stop me from killing her."

"So she has been like this before?" He looked over to see Nina and nodded.

"A year ago, after her last trip to the other side. Brain dead, no sign of life but then...she wakes up screaming and spitting out Greek." He chuckled and looked back at Olivia, "nothing keeps her down, not even apparent death. That's what I love about her, she's just so...stubborn." He thought about something, "how long ago did she pass out?"

Elizabeth looked at the clock, "ten hours, it was around nine."

Peter chuckled and stood up, he bent over and kissed Olivia's head, whispering. "You belong with me." He backed up and stood beside Nina, "give her about ten minutes, Mom I'd back up because the whole resurrection thing can be a bit scary."

* * *

A/N: Peter is so sure, he knows how long it takes as well...very devoted.


	11. My Olivia, My Future

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: New Day in an Old Town, Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Ten minutes later Olivia opened her eyes and they stared, Peter smiled. Old words graced her mouth, "_Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy._" It was then that she sat up screaming, Peter noticed his mother back up as if scared and Nina covered her mouth in surprise and horror.

Peter walked over and looked at Olivia, she was breathing hard. "Liv, baby look at me." She looked at him and he smiled, "do you remember your name?"

"Olivia Dunham."

"Good, what year is it?"

She shook her head, "2010, Peter..." Her eyes looked haunted and scared, he'd know those eyes anywhere and in any universe.

He looked at Nina, "its her...you can call a doctor if you want but they'll just tell you she did something medically impossible."

* * *

Nina left to get a doctor and Olivia immediately let her hands drift to her belly, wondering if her son and daughter were still there. Peter noticed, "were you hurt?" He touched her gown to move it and her hand caught his. "Liv...Sweetheart?" He looked at her, "what happened?"

"He saw Lucy." It was all Elizabeth said and Olivia relaxed, letting his hand go and he slowly helped her lay back.

Olivia knew her daughter was stronger of the two, Dunham was shy already and didn't care to show himself unless he really felt bold. The fact Lucy had appeared meant they had made it.

* * *

"Liv, baby what happened?" He looked at her and she stared at him, her mind caught images and thoughts...one caught her eye and her breathe hitched. She saw him...and her alternate in her bedroom. Then she caught a thought, embedded deep in that image, that he had felt disgusted afterwards and had quickly showered before dressing and leaving her apartment. Peter had known the difference and it made him hate himself...for loosing her on the other side, for leaving her behind.

She shook her head, she didn't want him to hate himself or feel guilty. "No, don't Peter." She gripped his arm, "don't feel guilty, you didn't know."

He shook his head and sat on her bed, "what are you talking about?"

She took his hand and held it, tears in her eyes. "I know what its like too." She forced her memory of being with Frank on him, of hating herself once knowing the difference...the knowledge of betrayal and without even knowing. The images and thoughts immediately met his brain and he knew and understood her.

He looked at her and nodded, pulling her into his arms. Olivia for the first time began to cry, holding onto him. Peter shook his head and pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Guess we know we both got betrayed...by ourselves and everyone."

"Not everyone, just your father...he did all this, he made me believe I was her. He made her pretend to be me but he can't do anything anymore."

"As much as I never thought I'd say this, I'll probably kill my own father the moment I see him again, if I do."

Elizabeth put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Olivia already did so, he threatened me and her so she had no choice."

* * *

Peter looked at Olivia and noticed her worried expression, he placed a hand on her cheek and shook his head. "All I can say is you saved me from having to do it myself."

Olivia smiled and a knock made them look over, Nina had a doctor with her. "Dr. Mason Valley, Olivia Dunham." Nina watched Peter stand and take up a protective stance by Olivia's bed as the doctor walked over. "I've informed Dr. Valley that if Olivia is harmed in any way or anything is done to upset her or you," she looked at Peter, "he'll be out of a job with no recommendations."

"Good, Peter Bishop." Peter looked at Valley, "this woman...treat her like royalty." Peter looked at Olivia and smiled, "I'm going to go finish up what I was doing...I'll be back though."

She nodded and accepted the kiss he gave her, "hurry back."

"Mom..." Peter looked at Elizabeth and she waved him on.

"I'll stay with her, go on Peter...we have time to talk later."

* * *

A/N: So Olivia made it, Lucy said hello to her father without giving anything away...but what about Alt-Livia?


	12. Danger No More

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Peter found Broyles in the hall, having returned from somewhere. "How is she?"

"Recovering, it'll be a long process because of the trauma she underwent and I wouldn't be surprised if torture was thrown in there too. She killed Walternate when he threatened her and my mother. We need to deal with..." his words stopped when the elevator opened and Alt-Livia stepped out. "So as I was saying, the fact we don't have the disk means we don't have any idea how high this thing goes."

Broyles nodded, "Newton is dead so the link ends with him till we find the disk or another shape shifter."

"Newton's dead?" Peter was surprised, "how the hell did he die?"

Broyles sighed, "that's what we're trying to figure out," he looked at Alt-Livia, acting as if nothing was wrong. "Agent Dunham, I'm surprised you're not in Boston."

"I was till everyone I know was here so I decided to come. So...Newton's dead?"

* * *

The sound of a distinctly high scream made them all turn, Valley came running out of the room batting his arm, his lab coat sleeve was on fire. Nina shook her head as she exited the room and shut the door, Peter chuckled.

"Trouble?"

Nina nodded, "apparently stating the fact of impossible recovery and the sight of needles causes pyrokinetic properties to immerge. I doubt Valley will speak of this or return to Massive Dynamic."

"Who's in there?" Alt-Livia moved and Nina looked at her, catching her arm.

"That is above your clearance level Olivia, I'm sorry but as permitted by William Bell and allowed by Walter, I am allowed to have my own projects on the side. You have a Level 4 clearance but this project is a Level 5...only Peter, Walter and I have that level."

Olivia looked at Peter, "you can get me clearance right?"

Peter chuckled and took her arm, "I think your curiosity is getting the better of you, besides as far as I know the project is testing latent pyrokinetic abilities...not really as exciting as what I found. I was about to show Broyles and Nina when you came, if you'll follow me to my lab."

* * *

All four made their way to Peter's lab, once inside Peter walked over to the interface and Olivia looked at it. Broyles stood by the door with Nina, the agent pulled his gun and held it behind his back.

"What is it?"

"An Interface." Peter looked at her, "what do you think for?"

She circled the table and shook her head, "I don't know...why don't you tell me."

Peter chuckled and backed up, arms folded. "You're good but not that good," he looked down then up at her. "Those little things I noticed, didn't add up till last night...then I knew. You're from the other side but what really got you was this." He pulled the disk from his pocket and held it up. "Shouldn't leave valuable things laying around."

Alt-Livia stared and started to move to Broyles but the agent pulled a weapon, she pulled hers as well but Broyles shot first, she fell back from the shot and Nina quickly called for Medical as Peter began to put pressure on the wound, kicking the gun away.

"Just let me die...I'll give you nothing."

Peter chuckled, "no, you're going to give us everything eventually." Two medics arrived and Peter moved away, letting them take over.

* * *

A/N: So Olivia's safe, Peter's mother is on this side and Alt-Livia is taken down...but how will Olivia explain the twins?

BTW: I need suggestions for middle names, one for Dunham and one for Lucy...Walter and William are defiantly out!


	13. Not So Innocent Rendezvous

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Pilot, Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

After the take down, Peter returned to Olivia's room to find her asleep and Elizabeth reading the news on the screen of the TV. Walking over, Peter leaned down and kissed Olivia's head, pushing her hair back.

"She's strong," he looked over at his mother, who smiled. "determined...I never thought I would see you find someone."

Peter sat down on the small couch that was in the room beside his mother, "when I met her, she was trying to save another man's life...another lover. I didn't even want to be there at the time but Olivia's good...she blackmailed me." He chuckled, "something about her made me stay, I don't know if it was the insanity around me or the fact that I never really had a life till her."

"Peter," Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm, "you're life with Olivia is just starting out and trust me when I say in five years these past few months won't even come to mind. Is the say 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' the same over here?"

"Yeah and I know what you mean," Peter looked over at Olivia, "when I thought she was still over there...something inside me died."

"Peter..." Olivia's head turned side to side in her sleep, Peter got up and went to her.

* * *

"I'm here Liv," he sat down and she opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," she touched his arm and sighed, "so she can't hurt us anymore?"

Peter shook his head, "no she can't, but that doesn't matter...she doesn't matter. All that matters is you getting better, so you can get back out there and kick shape shifter ass...so we can be together."

Olivia smiled, "we are together, I have something to tell you."

"And that's my queue to leave." Elizabeth smiled and left, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

The door closed behind Elizabeth and Peter looked at Olivia, "so what's so secretive that my mother leaves the room?"

"You saw Lucy didn't you, a little girl..."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "yeah shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes...magnetic smile, she lights up the room with that smile. Why...who is Lucy?"

"I'm pregnant." Olivia looked at him, "specifically twelve weeks pregnant."

He looked at her and then chuckled, his head did the math quickly as always. "So our little rendezvous..."

"Wasn't so innocent as we thought."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "no I clearly remember it, nothing about it was innocent. So, is Lucy our daughter?"

"Yes, Lucy is our daughter but you also have a son, twins."

"Twins?" He smiled and looked at her, "so you have named the girl but not the boy?" She looked at him and he chuckled, "so what did you name him?"

"Dunham, he looks like my father...has all the Dunham traits except your nose."

* * *

Peter let his hand slide to her belly, "how do you see them?"

"That's why your father wanted them...they're unique in two ways." Her hand rested over his and her eyes stared at him with worry. "They're born of two worlds and they're Cortexiphan positive, they project the images not me. They haven't been born and already displaying abilities beyond comprehension."

Peter nodded and looked at her, "he's dead, he can't hurt them and as for them being Cortexiphan positive...Liv you're positive too. Once they're born, we'll be able to teach them right from wrong, what abilities are acceptable and what aren't." He placed a hand on her face, "and I will make sure no one uses them for their abilities."

"Peter...they deflected a energy pulse around me and your mother, it folded around us and hit a wall instead. I'm scared about how powerful they'll be...the brain is just starting to develop..."

"Hey, we'll do this like everything else...with time. Besides, I have a feeling that Lucy and Dunham Bishop will be just like their mother...smart and strong, knowing right from wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

He chuckled and kissed her, pulling back to smile. "Because I know you and I know me and they're part of us...nothing is going to happen that we can't handle. Besides, my mother is right about one thing."

She smiled, "what?"

"In five years, these past few months won't even come to mind. We'll be trying to get two four year olds into bed but instead of yells and screams, we'll be deflecting abilities. Doesn't sound so bad once you think about it..."

* * *

"Lucy told me something and its true...the past has occurred, the present is balanced and the future is set."

Peter nodded, "the future is set, at least my future is. It involves you and two troubling kids...maybe more down the road. When you told me those four words over there, everything was set with you: marriage, kids, occasional freaky mission and everything in between."

Olivia chuckled, "how can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you Olivia Dunham and as of right now, you're one of three women I love but you're at the top."

She pulled him down by his collar, "three?"

"You, Lucy and my mother." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Peter Bishop."

* * *

A/N: Sweet but they both understand what is ahead.


	14. Birthday Surprise

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

A Week Later:

Olivia stood in her kitchen making dinner when she heard giggling, she walked out into the den to find Peter with Ella in his arms tickling her.

"Aunt Liv save me!"

"She can't save you," he looked at Olivia, "you can't save her can you Liv?"

"Nope, you're at Uncle Peter's mercy…where's your mother?"

"Right here with gifts, oh come on Liv…you didn't think we'd forget did you?"

Peter put Ella down and walked to Olivia, placing his arms around her waist as he held her from behind. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

She reached around and pinched his side, causing him to jump back. She laughed and looked at them all. "Alright…let's have a party…alcohol free." She bent down in front of Ella, "you know where the stash of balloons are?"

"Yep, I'll go get one."

* * *

Peter shook his head, "balloon, why balloon?"

"Dunham tradition," Rachel headed to the kitchen behind Olivia and Peter followed. "Balloon volleyball…or at least we try to play. We try to see who can keep the balloon in the air the longest and Liv has been champion since she was ten."

Olivia smiled and looked at her, "that's not true, Ella beat everyone at her birthday party last year when the kids played…fifteen minutes."

Peter looked at Olivia as Rachel began to set up the cake, "what's your record?"

"Not that impressive." She shrugged and Rachel laughed and turned.

"Not impressive? Her record is an hour and twenty-five minutes, since then no one has been able to beat her."

Olivia turned the stove off and drained the spaghetti, "oh come on, its not like it's a big deal."

Rachel began putting candles in the cake, "oh yeah it is, remember your twelfth birthday party, no one wanted to play with you. Ryan Peterson made the statement 'she always wins and take forever so let's not' and Olivia was crushed that year Peter…absolutely crushed because we didn't play."

Olivia laughed and turned to her sister, "only because he wanted to kiss me behind the tree in our backyard."

"No not kiss, we found you two making out." Rachel looked at her, "seriously, how could it not be making out when his tongue…"

"I don't think I want to hear this." Peter looked at them, "I can get very jealous and I'm starting too and it was when Liv was twelve."

Olivia made her way over to Peter and kissed him, "you belong with me…no one else."

"Hmm…true, I'm going to go see what's taking her majesty so long…practice you know."

* * *

He left and Olivia smiled, going back to making dinner. "Nice words, you got it alright."

"What does that mean?"

Rachel shook her head and turned to her sister, "I just…those words 'you belong with me' are very deep words. They sound almost like…wait a minute, you're in love with Peter. Does he know?"

"Of course he knows, he tells me each chance he gets." She placed food on the table and began to pull dishes down. "I mean, we know what's ahead of us. We know marriage and kids is ahead, we just…we know."

Laughter came from the living room and both women looked in to see Peter and Ella playing with a blown up balloon. "Oh get it, get it." Ella made a slide and caught the balloon before it hit the floor and both laughed. "Got it?"

"Yeah!" Ella laughed as it hit the ceiling, Peter caught her in his arms and lifted her up to catch the balloon. "Thanks Uncle Peter."

He put her down and bowed low, "at your service your majesty, I live to serve Princess Ella."

Olivia smiled and found Peter looking at her, Rachel nodded. "Defiantly good dad material if you two have kids…not that I can say the same for Greg."

"Dinnertime, wash up you two." Olivia looked at them, "come on."

* * *

Soon all four sat around the table and were talking, "so I have some news."

Rachel looked at her sister, "what news?" Olivia looked at Peter and he nodded, Rachel gasped and shook her head. "Oh no, you two aren't getting married are you?"

Peter shook his head, "I wish…but maybe in the future."

"I'm moving to New York." Olivia looked at Rachel, "with Walter and Peter at Massive Dynamic and since they're moving…it makes sense to move."

"Its only four hours away, we'll come visit you." Rachel smiled, "besides, I'm sure eventually wedding bells will happen and you'd have to move anyways."

"Trying to play matchmaker?" Olivia looked at her sister and both women laughed as Rachel shook her head. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Rachel smiled, "it'll give us a reason to come to New York. You can take Ella to all types of places like the Statue of Liberty…"

"If I never go there again I'll be happy, no offense but I've been there a lot in the past few weeks. As for a tour, I'm sure Peter would like to take Ella."

Ella nodded, "could we Uncle Peter?"

"You bet kiddo, we'll see the Statue of Liberty and cruise around the harbor in a helicopter."

"Cool! You're the coolest uncle ever!"

Peter chuckled, "I'll take that as a good thing, considering I don't know your other uncles."

"She doesn't have any other uncles, Greg only has a sister who happens to have a girlfriend named Melissa so no uncles."

Ella smiled, "but you're my uncle even if its not official…it will be soon though right, you and Aunt Liv will get married? Can I be a flower girl at your wedding?"

"Not right now but in the future…maybe." Olivia looked at Ella, "now that you're done with your spaghetti…why don't you go get washed up for cake."

* * *

Ella left and the adults began to clean up, Rachel cleared the table as Peter and Olivia put up food. She watched the two and smiled, there was something about how Peter and Olivia moved that spoke volumes…they had an unspoken connection. Words didn't have to be verbal, they understood each other and it seemed as if they looked at each other with utter love…nothing but love seemed to be present when they looked at each other.

It also seemed that Olivia had healed and become someone with Peter, her shell had been cracked open and a vibrant person was emerging, someone who could laugh with her heart and not just her voice. What was more, Rachel noticed that the two could stare at each other all day but tended to look away after a while.

"Okay cake time." Rachel put the cake on the table as Ella came in the kitchen, "all gather around and let Aunt Liv make her wish and blow out the candles."

They all stood around and Olivia smiled, "I don't have anything to wish for, I have everything."

"How about something random but meaningful…we seem to do 'random' rather well." Peter looked at her and pulled her now blonde locks to her back and held them as she leaned over the cake.

Olivia smiled and made her wish, knowing it was an insane wish. _**I wish for this war to be over. **_

Blowing out the candles she received claps, "good job Aunt Liv, that was a lot of candles."

"Thirty-one candles," Rachel chuckled, "I made sure there were the correct number of candles."

"Cake!" Ella sat down and grabbed her fork, ready for her piece.

Peter was the one to cut the cake as Olivia got plates, he gave Ella a small piece and she gave him a look of question when he handed her mother and aunt bigger pieces. "You have school in the morning and knowing your mother, she'd kill me for giving you anything bigger."

"I would, so…how about after cake we work off that sugar with the traditional Dunham Balloon Game…we can show Peter how it works."

* * *

Music filled the small apartment living room as they bounced the balloon back and forth at each other. Laughter filled the room as well, Olivia and Ella were going at it till Ella popped the balloon by accident.

"Two balloons this time!" Ella looked at them, "lets see if we can keep both up Aunt Liv."

Peter blew up two balloons and let the birthday girl and Ella got into a mini battle in trying to keep the balloon level. Ella was in a giggling fit as Peter stepped in and stole one of the balloons from Olivia, who stared at him in surprise.

* * *

"Okay, we need to open gifts before we have to leave." Rachel looked at all three and they gathered around the living room and Olivia sat on the couch as Peter sat beside her. Ella sat in between them both and Rachel handed Ella a gift to give to Olivia.

"Here you are Aunt Liv, happy birthday."

Olivia smile, "thank you Ella." She opened the card first and looked at it, smiling at what she had written inside. "Thank you Sweetheart." She kissed Ella's head and opened the box, finding a blue scarf. "I'll wear it as soon as it starts getting cold, I needed one of theses…thank you."

"This is from me." Rachel handed her a small thin box, she opened it to find a coupon for a spa treatment. "I thought you could use it, with your high stress job."

"Thank you, I could use it…things are only getting more stressful." She placed it down and turned to look at Peter, he took her right hand and placed a ring on her ring finger.

Looking down at the ring, she found it was a Claddagh ring, Peter smiled as she ran her finger over the gold ring. "It's an Irish Claddagh ring, with it on your right hand and the heart facing in it means you're in a relationship." He smiled, "when we get engaged, it'll go on the left hand."

Olivia looked at the ring, it was yellow gold with a small diamond in the middle of the heart, it wasn't too flashy like her ring from John but simple and perfect, just the type of ring she would want and Peter knew it.

"Thank you." She pulled him into a hug and gave him a chaste kiss afterwards, enamored by the ring she looked down at it again.

"Let me see." Rachel took her hand and looked at the ring, Olivia watched her sister eye the ring.

Ella looked at it too, "its beautiful Aunt Liv, you got a good ring Uncle Peter."

* * *

Rachel and Ella left and Olivia packed a bag of necessary items, she was taking up Peter's offer of staying with him and Walter. She wanted nothing to do with her bedroom after what had happened between her alternate and Peter there.

"Hey," she looked up to find Peter in the doorway, "almost ready?"

"I am actually." She zipped the bag, grateful Peter had bought her some clothes during her stay at Massive Dynamic…suits, shirts, lounging clothes and undergarments…he told her he didn't want her to have to wear any of the clothes her alternate had, which turned out to be almost everything.

"Good, so I told Walter you were staying over and to stay out of your room."

She looked at him, "my room?"

"Yeah, the spare room across the hall from mine…why, did I…"

Olivia laughed and looked at him, "I just thought…"

"That you'd be sharing with me? Look Liv," he looked at her, "I love you but you need time."

She nodded and smiled, "you're right, I need time to process everything but I also know I don't want to be far from you."

"Then you can stay with me but you're keep the room until we move, I know you'll get angry about something and want space eventually." He took her bag and smiled, "let's go home."

"I am home, home is with you."

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter, they get some help to win the war.


	15. Way to Win

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

Two Months Later:

Olivia stood in Peter's lab at Massive Dynamic watching him work on the pulse gun she had brought from the other side. "So...think it could be replicated?"

"Yeah of course it can." Peter looked at her, "what is it?"

She chuckled, "I'm just hungry, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get something."

Peter nodded and made his way over to her, "you're growing an army, being hungry is expected."

She laughed and looked down, "I'm twenty weeks and as big as a house...if I keep eating like this I'll be as big as a mansion."

"But a beautiful mansion," Peter kissed her and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, she shook her head.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at come backs?"

"Yeah, this hot FBI agent I met a while back..."

Olivia laughed and looked at him, "okay, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Nope, I'm good...just feed my kids and I'll be happy." He bent down and placed his hands on her belly, receiving a kick from his daughter...Lucy was on the right and Dunham on the left, they had figured that out at the ultrasound. "Behave for Mommy and don't make her too hungry, she doesn't want to look like a mansion." He chuckled, "and no tricks young lady, just because you want to have fun by scaring people doesn't mean its okay. Your last trick had people screaming for the exits...no projecting lions or tigers or any animal."

_**I be good Daddy! **_

Olivia and Peter both smiled at Lucy's reply, she replied by telepathy now that she no longer projected herself. "Okay, be a good girl." He stood up and looked at Olivia, "she says she'll be a good girl...seriously when you said abilities beyond comprehension I didn't expect her to do what she does."

"You mean projecting images of lions that makes everyone run away? She's like her father," she chuckled and kissed him again, "she creates havoc and loves to watch it happen."

She began to leave and Peter smiled, "oh by the way, come back around two, apparently Nina wants to show us her new project."

* * *

She ate and got back to the lab where she found Peter finishing up. They headed down to Sub-Level 3...it was an unused area but now seemed to be up and running.

Nina with Broyles were waiting when they arrived, both seemed to be waiting on them. "Hey, so what's the newest project?"

Nina smiled, "Olivia, you gave us the idea and with Walter and Peter's approval, I began it. It's finally finished and I think you all and Phillip will like it, from your exact specks we were able to create something that is fully yours."

Nina handed her a card and Olivia found it was a Level 6 card...she had never heard of Level 6 because there had only been one Level 1 through Level 5.

"Level 6? What is Level 6?"

Broyles looked at her, "National Security, you're in charge of finding teams and heading the division here." He motioned to the door and Olivia slid the card, the door opened and they walked into the room.

Lights turned on and Olivia found herself in an exact copy of the other side's Fringe Division.

"Welcome to Fringe Division," Nina looked at Olivia, "Director Dunham."

Peter folded his arms and chuckled, "I'm amazed...you created a Fringe Division exactly like the other side?"

Nina nodded, "we have a war and if we're going to beat it, we have to do it properly. Olivia has seen the other side, she know what its like and so she's the only person really qualified to run Fringe Division."

Broyles looked at Olivia, "Agent Dunham, you are in charge of this division, while officially attached to the FBI...it is to remain here with the resources of Massive Dynamic."

Olivia turned and looked at them, a smile on her face. "When do we start?"

* * *

A/N: Their very own Fringe Division, but their's won't be public...still FBI.


	16. Friends and Enemies

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: New Day in an Old Town, Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

A Month Later:

To say finding agents for the new Fringe Division was a heavy task would be both the truth and not so much the truth. Olivia knew who she wanted but getting agents reassigned to classified work was not very easy.

She however got someone Peter said would do a good job running one of the teams: Amy Jessup.

That interview would be her last and foremost most interesting, she'd never met the woman who had helped after she had crossed over the time before but Peter recommended her and she trusted Peter.

When the interview came, Fringe Division was already up and running, agents working and Peter was there to help align the new Massive Dynamic satellite for Fringe Division's use in detecting events big or small.

* * *

Peter knocked as Olivia sat at her desk working on her new 'paper-free, all-touch' desk…she was grateful for it. "Hey, Amy's here."

At twenty-four weeks, Olivia preferred to sit then to stand, the twins were growing in both size and abilities…they'd gone from projecting images to playing with anything they could…even if it was a car radio when Olivia drove or opening the doors to places before she or Peter could do so.

It had come down to having to set aside time everyday to allow them time to play and practice their abilities with balls and toys…thus seemed to calm their playing with real world objects from the womb.

"Amy?" She looked at Peter, "since when have you been on a first name basis with Agent Jessup?"

Peter chuckled, "that was a long time ago Sweetheart and nothing happened."

Olivia nodded, "show her in and I need that satellite up and running by tomorrow morning at seven."

"I live to serve you, its already up and running…you need to put a code in to access it as Director of Fringe, I'll help you set it up later. Oh and you may want to shoot her eventually so watch out."

Seconds later Peter showed Amy in, Olivia stood and held out her hand. "Olivia Dunham, welcome to Fringe Division Agent Jessup."

Amy nodded and shook her hand, "nice to meet you in person, how far along?"

"Twenty-four weeks, twins." The door slammed shut and Peter jumped out of the way before it shut on him. Amy whipped around and stared, Olivia chuckled. "Sorry, why don't we sit down and talk about your becoming a Fringe Division agent."

They sat down and Olivia brought up Amy's file on her desk, "I can say I've seen things most of these agents probably haven't seen…like Walter Bishop dissecting a human being in a most unusual manner. I've seen shape shifters…things I never thought possible."

Olivia looked at her, "what do you think about abilities…people who can do things with their minds?"

"Like what, telekinesis?"

Olivia nodded, "among other things like pyrokinesis, technokinesis…projecting images of things?"

"Never come across them before."

They all looked at a loud roar and Amy gasped as a tiger laid beside Olivia's desk. Peter bent down and scratched the tiger's ears. "Which ever of you is doing this…stop now!"

The tiger disappeared and Peter stood up, returning to his space by the door. Olivia smiled at Amy and shook her head, "sorry, my twins seem to like to test people by projecting images."

"Your twins? No offense but their brain isn't fully developed…there's no way they could do that scientifically."

"One would think so," Olivia nodded and looked at her desk, moving files as she swept her hand across the screen. "When can you start Agent Jessup, you'll be working with Peter on the Amber Team."

"How about today."

"Good, Peter could you show her how to work her desk."

Peter nodded, "right this way Amy."

Amy looked at Olivia, "Amber Team ma'am?"

"I have several teams, Amber and Emerald Teams are my active Fringe Teams. I'm still constructing my OCE and AEF Teams, once they are constructed you might do a rotation in them."

"OCE and AEF?"

"Out of Country Event and After Event Follow-Up." Peter smiled, "lets get you to your desk. I'll be back after I help her to get that code set up for you."

"I'll be here." Olivia went back to finishing her paperwork but took a few seconds to reprimand her children. "Lucy, Dunham…who did that?"

_**

* * *

**_

__

_****_

_****_

I did Mommy, to test her. _**I don't like her, she thinks we're not capable of things. **_

Olivia knew that small harmonious voice anywhere…her son had caused the tiger to appear. "It doesn't matter, I do the testing not you…for that you can't have your playtime today."

If the twins could cry, Olivia knew they would be…they looked forward to their playtime but Olivia also knew behavior such as Dunham's trick was not to be tolerated. Not knowing which was actually playing, she had to take it away from both.

_**That's not fair, Dunham! **_Olivia blocked out Lucy's telepathic attack on her brother and felt the effects of Lucy's physical attack, she kicked at her brother and her aim was good.

_**Ow…Mommy tell Lucy to stop!**_

"Hey you two, Lucy stop…you're hurting me." She looked up to see Peter entering the office and he eyed her.

"Problems?"

"Apparently taking away playtime has resorted to a physical fight…it was Dunham, Lucy's angry and kicking him…and me."

* * *

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "well one thing can be made certain, he got double punishment so I doubt he'll be doing it again." He pulled up the satellite codes and began to work on making Olivia's override code. "What do you want for your code?"

She thought for a moment of all she could use and almost everything was something someone would think of but she knew one that no one would dare think of. "Cortexiphan."

"Cortexiphan it is," Peter put the code in and smiled, "its all yours Director Dunham."

She looked at her phone as it rang, "its Broyles." She touched her newly designed ear cuff, Peter was great at recreating items from the other side. "Dunham?"

_"It's Broyles, our prisoner has agreed to talk finally but only to Peter. If you're up for interrogation then I urge you both to come but if you believe it too risky in your situation…"_

Olivia chuckled, "I have more weapons then I need, I'll be fine. I'll be at the facility soon, Dunham out." She looked at Peter as she stood, "she's ready to talk but only to you, Broyles wants us both."

He groaned, "I hate that woman…you know that right?"

"I'll be doing the talking, all you have to do is go in and talk to her for a few moments and then let me go in. I'll read her mind, get the information and then leave."

Peter nodded and looked at her, "I want to be in the room the entire time."

Olivia nodded and smiled, subconsciously rubbing her new engagement ring, despite having the Claddagh ring, Peter insisted she have an engagement ring. It was slightly bigger then John's by a quarter carat but it was different in style. Two thin diamonds flanked the one carat diamond and it all sat on a yellow gold band.

Peter moved to her and placed his hands on her arms, "hey, I want to be there because I know you'll need the support not because of protection…these guys got that covered." He placed his hands on her belly and bent down. "Lucy, Dunham I need you to forget everything we've told you and protect Mommy…can you do that?"

_**We'll protect you both Daddy, both you and Mommy.**_

_**Yes Daddy we will, **_Dunham's telepathic voice followed that of his sister's. _**Promise Daddy, Mommy will be safe.**_

"Good." He stood and placed a hand on Olivia's cheek, "I love you Olivia Dunham."

She smiled, "I love you too Peter." She kissed him and teleported as she did, they pulled apart as they arrived at the FBI's holdings center.

* * *

Broyles was waiting for them and coughed, breaking them apart. "Sorry sir." Olivia looked at Broyles and stepped away from Peter although he kept a few feet behind her.

"I'm not sure how you want to do this, she hasn't been told of your arrival back."

Peter eyed Broyles, "I go in first and then Olivia comes in after me, all she has to do is read her and we get the answers we want. It'll take at most five minutes so it won't be long and we'll both be out. If she makes a move…we have protection from an unexpected force."

Broyles glanced at Olivia's belly, "you believe your children can protect you?"

"They put up a protective bubble around me and Elizabeth Bishop, causing a pulse wave to fold around us and hit a wall instead. No one expects me to be protected and that's what we're counting on…for her to underestimate me and believe Peter is there to protect me when in actuality it is the twins who are protecting us both."

"Go ahead then, I'll be outside."

Peter and Olivia stopped at the one way window, looking in on the woman in the jumpsuit.

"She looks angry." Peter looked at Olivia and she nodded.

"She's angry but hopeful, she's hoping you'll let her out to cross over and find me. She wants to cross over and find me and send me back, she just wants to go home and see Frank." Olivia looked at Peter, "I could send her back, I promised Charlie I would try to send her back if I could."

"You'd have to get clearance from Broyles but I'm all for sending her back to where she belongs."

Olivia nodded, "ready?"

"I want to kill her…says something doesn't it, me wanting to kill someone."

* * *

Peter walked into the room and shut the door behind him, he stood against the wall opposite of her, she nodded. "It's good to see you again Peter…I have something you might agree to. I want to go home and I'm willing to find and send your Olivia over." She smiled, "you must miss her."

"I'm not here to make a deal with you, our new Fringe Division Director will handle that." He chuckled and shook his head, "why did you cross that line?"

"You were beginning to question me, how did you know?"

Peter looked at the wall, "because you made a simple mistake…you assumed I hadn't crossed that line with my Olivia…your reactions were a miles apart, that's how I knew."

She nodded and Peter looked at the window, nodding. He watched Alt-Livia turn to the door, watching to see who came in. The door opened and Olivia walked in, she shut the door and stood there. "Hello Olivia."

Looking at Peter, Alt-Livia shook her head, "how long was she here before you took me down? A week, a day?"

"My arrival isn't important," Olivia sat down carefully, placing the pad she had down and looked at it. "You want to go home and we want information." Olivia looked at her alternate, "while I could just torture the information from you without breaking any laws, I would perform the simplest method."

Alt-Livia eyed her with eyes of a frightened doe, "what method is that?"

Olivia caught her hand and stared at her as she read her mind, she found all the information she needed. Afterwards she pulled her hand back and stood, "Dunham, wipe her memory of being over here."

_**Okay Mommy!**_

Alt-Livia passed out and Peter stepped forward, checking her pulse. "She's alive."

"Her memory will have been wiped when she wakes up, I have to send her back before she wakes up. We have to transport her somewhere where she'll be safe on the other side."

Both looked at each other and Olivia knew the safest place would actually be Liberty Island. The transport would cause an event and the alternate Fringe team would be called…her partners Lincoln and Charlie would be there.

The trip to Liberty Island didn't take long as they took a helicopter there. Broyles, Olivia and Peter landed with Peter carrying Olivia's alternate.

"Lay her down over there."

The Island had been cleared of all civilians so they had a while, Peter laid her on the grass and Olivia got on her knees, carefully because she was pregnant. She had given the illusion of not being pregnant so her alternate did not know…all she saw was an Olivia Dunham who wasn't pregnant.

"Lucy, Dunham I need help." She smiled and gently put her hand on Alt-Livia's chest, "goodbye Olivia."

She pulled her hand back and then jammed it into her alternate's chest, the woman disappeared in a blue light. Peter rushed over to Olivia and helped her up, she was weak from the transport. "Hey, I have you."

"Been an exciting day."

Broyles looked at Olivia, "are you sure she'll remember nothing?"

Olivia nodded, "Dunham's memory wipes have been a hundred percent effective…for those agents who didn't work out they don't know about Fringe Division…he first surprised me by doing so but eventually they worked to our advantage. No one remembers anything of what they've forgotten afterwards."

* * *

On the Other Side:

Lincoln and Charlie arrived at the event as did Broyles, they found themselves with an unlikely victim. Charlie bent down next to the EMTs as they checked Olivia. "How is she?"

"Alive," one of the EMTs ran a wand over Olivia, "no injuries or signs of trauma."

"Is she pregnant?"

The main EMT shook his head, "no signs of pregnancy or having ever been pregnant."

Charlie and Lincoln watched her open her eyes, "Liv, do you know who I am?"

She nodded, "the tightwad who owes me seventy dollars, what happened…did they get away?"

"Yeah, what do you remember?"

She sat up and looked around, "wait, we're on Liberty Island, we were outside the opera house last I remember. Where is that bitch, I'm going to kick her ass when I get a hold of her."

Lincoln looked at Charlie, "she's our Olivia."

"Yeah she is, come on Liv, let's get you checked over and home to Frank…the poor guy has been worried sick about you. He thought you had another break down."

"Break down?"

Charlie and Lincoln both looked at her, Lincoln however spoke. "You missed a lot Liv and by a lot we mean six months worth, most of it you'll want to murder Broyles for."

As Olivia was loaded onto the helicopter, Lincoln pulled Charlie aside. "Her alternate said she would send her back but why send her back with no memory of being on the other side?"

"Preservation maybe, I don't know…but I'm just glad to have her back."

"Me too, explaining everything will be hell though…I mean her alternate could throw fire after all."

"Don't mention that, she'll never live it down."

Charlie and Lincoln chuckled, knowing what was ahead would be troubling yet funny.

* * *

On Our Side:

Olivia arrived home after Peter, they had a house on Staten Island and they lived upstairs while Walter lives downstairs. "Hey, I'm home."

Walter came into the foyer to find her hanging up her coat, "Oh Olivia you're home, Peter's upstairs in the nursery…I believe he is almost done with it. Elizabeth is helping him I believe."

Olivia made her way upstairs, Elizabeth had come to be like a sister to Walter since they had different experiences and different marriages. He could not see her as his dead wife come back to life despite her and Peter's concerns that Walter would.

They were like old friends but nothing more and it suited their family just fine. Elizabeth lives in an apartment in the city and had a job at Massive Dynamic as a school tour guide as Walter had opened up some of the company for children to visit and learn. Most spaces were off limits but not everything and it seemed to suit schools and Massive Dynamic employees alike to hold the tours.

"No Peter, not there." Olivia came to the nursery door to find Elizabeth dictating to Peter on where to put the rocking chair.

"I like it there." They turned to find Olivia, "I like it by the window."

Peter stood back, "by the window it is…so how was the briefing with Broyles?"

"Went well," Olivia ran her hand along Lucy's crib and then went to Dunham's, "Congress wasn't too happy about us sending her back, what Broyles did fail to mention was our method of memory wiping. Congress seems to think that its due to Massive Dynamic technology and not it's shareholders' children."

Peter walked to her and smiled, "but you kept a promise and prevented her from knowing what went on over here, last she remembers is the opera house." He chuckled and kissed her, pulling back to find Olivia smiling. "I like it like that."

"Do you want Dunham to erase that memory, I'm sure he'll be happy to."

Sighing Peter shook his head, "I may want to but I can't…that's how I knew the difference and I plan to keep that knowledge." He did smiled, "now they did more then they should today so you should allow them their playtime."

_**Please Mommy, please? **_Lucy's telepathic voice found them both and Olivia laughed.

"Okay, you two can play while I read my book." She ran her hands across her belly and then looked at Peter, "you're going to cause a war…letting them have everything they want."

He chuckled and nodded, "perhaps, after all I'm not the one who knows how to control their abilities. You do the discipline and I do the giving."

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head, "then we will all be in trouble, its good to see you again Olivia." She hugged her future daughter-in-law, "last I saw you was a month ago after the creation of Fringe Division."

"I've been busy but right now I'm going to go relax and let these kids play." She looked at Peter, "could you make dinner?"

He nodded and both he and his mother made their way downstairs. Olivia sat in the rocking chair and picked up the book that had been set aside the day before. She looked up to see a ball rolling around and blocks stacking up…as if children were playing and her children were.

It would be a few months till they entered the world but she was comfortable finally and her alternate was where she belonged.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be of the twins' birth.


	17. Born OF Two Worlds, Born INTO One

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

The sounds of labor could be clearly heard in the Medical Wing of Massive Dynamic, the screams heard throughout the entire wing. Peter Bishop ran down the halls towards the room he was looking for and busted in, finding Olivia in labor.

"God Sweetheart I'm sorry." He took her hand and held it, "sorry I'm late."

"Actually you're right on time Mr. Bishop, Director Dunham was just beginning to push the first of the twins out." Dr. Eli Pujodi looked at them from his stop at the end of the bed, "alright Olivia I need you to push hard."

"Why can't they just teleport out?" Olivia looked at Peter, she had refrained from any type of pain medication on her new found fear of needles.

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "and let you miss out on your most important job of being a mother, I doubt even the twins would let you get away with it. Didn't you take any meds?"

"No needles." She groaned and Pujodi eyed her.

"It's best you begin to push,"

* * *

Olivia began to push and Peter held her hand the entire time, squeezing it and coaching her.

"That's it baby, you're doing good." Peter looked at Pujodi and he nodded, "come on, you can do it."

"Good Olivia, the head is out, Dad do you want to see?"

Peter shook his head, "no," he smiled at Olivia, "one of them is almost here, keep on baby, keep on."

Seconds later a first cry was heard and Pujodi held up a crying infant, "Director, Mr. Bishop may I introduce you to your son."

Olivia smiled, "hello Dunham."

Peter kissed her head and smiled, "we have a boy, a baby boy." He looked at her and she smiled, Pujodi handed the baby to a nurse and turned back to Olivia. Peter smiled, "one more baby, Lucy is ready to enter the world."

Ten minutes later Olivia was pushing again and she screamed, a cry was heard and Pujodi held up the baby girl. "Your daughter."

"Lucy." Olivia looked at Peter and he smiled, kissing her as he hugged her. "They're here Peter, they're finally here."

"I know, I know they are and they're safe now." He watched as the nurse took Lucy and began to weigh her.

Pujodi looked at Olivia, "if you're ready, we can deliver the afterbirth." Olivia nodded and he eyed her, "just a gentle push, to allow it to come."

* * *

After being cleaned up, Olivia allowed herself to meet her children face to face for the first time physically. The nurse, Laura, handed Lucy to her. "Seven pounds, thirteen ounces and twenty inches long...she's beautiful, what's her name?"

Olivia looked down at her daughter, "Lucy Elizabeth Bishop, she's named after someone very special, two people. She's named after both her grandmothers, her father's mother and my grandmother."

Peter came over and looked at Olivia, "six pounds, twelve ounces and twenty inches long, you delivered some healthy size babies. So tell me, was it worth it?"

She looked at him and smiled, "every moment of pain, have you decided on his middle name yet?"

Peter nodded, "I have, after someone very close to both of us, someone who would laugh if he saw this." He sat on the bed, "Dunham Charlie Bishop meet Mommy."

Olivia took her son's hand and the baby opened his eyes, green eyes showed brightly. "He has my eyes, just like my vision." She looked at Lucy who opened her eyes to show blue orbs staring at them. "And she has your eyes...we did good Peter."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "yeah we did, are you up for a few more in the future?"

"Maybe, if you deliver them." She looked down at Lucy, "hello my baby girl, I've known you since the day I found out about you but never really have known you."

_**You know me Mommy!**_

Both Peter and Olivia looked at each other, their daughter's telepathy was present even right after birth. "Oh boy."

* * *

Later in the evening, Elizabeth and Walter came by as did Ella and Rachel, all crowding in to see the twins.

"Oh Liv, they're beautiful." Rachel looked at Lucy, "who's this?"

"Lucy Elizabeth Bishop meet your Aunt Rachel and your cousin Ella."

Ella climbed on the bed carefully and looked at Peter, "Uncle Peter can I hold him?"

Peter gently placed Dunham in Ella's arms, "there you go, careful of his head...I think he likes you Ella."

Rachel eyed Dunham, "oh he's so adorable, what's his name...let me guess, Peter after his father?"

"Actually this little guy is named after his mother, Aunt Rachel meet Dunham Charlie Bishop, Dunham this is your Aunt Rachel and your cousin Ella."

A knock made them all look up to see Walter and Elizabeth, "we had to see them, hi Ella."

"Hi Aunt Elizabeth...its my new cousin Dunham and that's Lucy."

Elizabeth managed to take Lucy from Olivia and smiled, "what's her middle name, did you two finally decide?"

Peter chuckled, "no we couldn't agree so we made a deal, I get our son's middle name and she gets our daughter's. Mom, may I present your granddaughter Lucy Elizabeth Bishop and grandson Dunham Charlie Bishop."

Walter looked at Ella, "may I hold him?"

Ella nodded and Peter gently took Dunham before placing him in Walter's arms. "Careful Walter, his head needs supporting."

"I know how to hold a newborn Peter, I held you."

* * *

Olivia held her hand out to Peter and he sat on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Sorry I was late."

"You were right on time, maybe you can make it a little bit earlier for the wedding though."

Peter kissed her head, "yes, very much earlier, like four hours earlier...but you're wrong, we didn't do good...we did out of this world." He chuckled, "Lucy and Dunham are going to amaze everyone and become something great."

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Olivia Dunham." He kissed her head and accepted his daughter, wanting to hold her for the first time since Olivia had hogged her since her birth. "I love you baby girl."

_**Love you too Daddy!**_

He smiled and kissed her head, staring down at her as she stared at him, blue eyes meeting and forming a connection. Peter knew somehow that his daughter and son would be part of the war in the future but that would be a long time off if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be two years later, the twins will be two years old and very energetic.


	18. Final Show Down

B/N: This chapter will be nine years later and the war has finally come, bear in mind one of the Bishop children are lost trying to save the world. So I'd break out the tissues before you read the chapter.

* * *

Born of Two Worlds

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, the Box, Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did I'd get the checks.

* * *

The sound of everything occurring around her made Olivia literally block out the world. Fringe Division was a mad house due to the recent events that were inter-dimensional missiles.

Specially designed bombs that could cross the barriers separating the worlds, Olivia only looked up when Amy Jessup came into her office shaking her head.

"Amy what happened?"

"It was big really big...it took out half of Boston."

The door opened again and Olivia found her son looking at her, nine years old and he was ready for war. "It's time Mom, Lucy's ready and so is Rayne, even Olive is ready...the next one will break down the final barrier and the war will be on one plane...ours."

Olivia looked down and sighed, she went to the cabinet and removed her pulse weapon, tied her hair back and took pulled out her combat clothes. "I change and we go, we take it to their world."

"I'll get Dad."

"Wait," her son turned back, "Dunham he can't go...you and I both know why. We say our goodbyes before we go and there is no guarantee we'll come back. I'd never send my children to fight..."

Dunham smiled and nodded, "I know Mom but we were born for this, its time to defeat the final wave...we defeated the first and the second but this time its for the world."

* * *

They made their way to Central Park and Olivia turned to Peter, he looked at her as they stood there.

"I may not make it back but I'll send the back." She looked at him and Peter nodded, placing his hand on her cheek. "I don't regret these past ten years."

"I know baby," he pulled her into a hug and she held on, "fight till you can't anymore, protect our children."

She nodded and looked at him, "I love you Peter Bishop."

"I love you too Olivia Dunham," he kissed her and then took a moment to stare into her eyes. "Forever and always my Olivia."

Dunham and Lucy walked over and hugged their father, "love you Dad."

Peter bent down and looked at the twins, he remembered before their birth when they'd project lions and tigers to scare people and now they were going off to battle a war. "You take care of your mother and siblings Dunham, I'm counting on you to bring them back home."

He nodded and Lucy smiled at her father, "we'll win Daddy, its been predicted. The past has occurred, the present is balanced and the future is set." She hugged him and he smiled.

"You shine your light and blind them, show them who you are Lucy."

Rayne and Olive, the two younger ones, Rayne was seven and Olive was five, walked to their father.

"Goodbye Daddy!" Rayne looked at him, "I won't come back."

He nodded, "yes you will."

"No I won't but it doesn't mean I leave you...I'll always be with you." She stepped back and took Olivia's hand, Little Olive hugged her father and smiled...she was an exact copy of her mother except her smile, which was why she was called Olive.

"I'll see you later Daddy."

After goodbyes and good lucks, Peter watched as Olivia took the hands of Olive and Rayne while Dunham and Lucy stood beside her. They all disappeared in a blue light and Peter took a moment to remember his middle child...Rayne was never wrong and if she said she wouldn't be returning then he knew...he and Olivia would loose their child on the other side.

* * *

On the Other Side:

Olivia and the kids arrived as if ready for battle...the other side was already ready, it seemed Central Park would be a battle ground as they were all there.

"Circle." Shouts filled the air and Olivia cautioned her children to stand with their back to each other in a circle. She saw her there watching...her alternate who's memories she removed but it seemed Dunham's memory wipe hadn't been fully completed because she had anger in her eyes.

"So you come with children." Her twin eyed her and laughed, "you tried to make me forget but I didn't...I remembered. I know you killed the Secretary and murdered our shape shifters."

Olivia eyed her twin, "I did what I had to do to protect my world."

"Where's Peter...I'm surprised he would let you get very far after last time." She walked over and Olivia noticed Dunham was becoming angry, his hands on fire but she needed he's shield.

"Dunham, shield!" Dunham threw up his hands and Olivia found her alternate couldn't get within a few yards of her. "The shield protects against 76s so don't try, it'll just fold around us."

Alt-Olivia eyed her and then the children, "four children...all gifted, but why let a child fight your war?"

"That's a good question." Charlie and Lincoln came over and looked at her, "these must be the Bishop twins, I'm guessing the other two are around seven and four."

"I'm five!" Olive yelled and looked at them, "I maybe small but that just means I pack a big punch."

All three kids laughed and even Olivia had a smile on her face, "its been a while Charlie, Lincoln. Ten years actually, marry that nurse yet Lincoln?"

Charlie chuckled, "actually he married my sister."

"And it must kill you every day." Olivia smiled, "lets call a truce or we can start a battle between hell and earth."

Dunham looked at them, "which you won't win."

"Yeah!" Lucy yelled as did Rayne.

Charlie tried to walk to her and the shield kept him back, he noticed Dunham was the one with his hands up. "You kid, what's your name?"

"Dunham."

Alt-Livia laughed, "seriously, you named your kid Dunham?"

Olivia looked at her, "yes I did."

"So if you're Dunham, then who are you?" Charlie looked at Lucy and she eyed him, "let me guess, Danielle or something with a 'D' because you're twins right?"

"Lucy," she eyed him, "my sisters Rayne and Olive."

"No offense Liv but you have some serious naming issues with these kids. Lucy I get but Dunham and Rayne and Olive...why?"

Rayne eyed him, "if you have an issue with our names you can just say so." She smirked and eyed her mother, "we should finish this, they don't want a truce."

Olivia nodded, "a little more time Rayne."

Olive gasped and shook her head, "no!"

They all saw what she did, it was a huge nuclear bomb being pulled over, Olivia gasped as well and knew what they were doing. "You'll kill millions of people."

"It's a war," Alt-Livia looked at her, "some times there are casualties."

Rayne shook her head, "no!" She teleported out and Olivia screamed as she did.

"Rayne!"

They watched the young girl appear before the bomb, she shook her head and eyed her siblings and mother. "Go back, go home!"

She touched the bomb and it began to beep loudly, everyone seemed to gasp what was going on.

"Rayne stop!" Olivia yelled and pulled Olive into her arms as Dunham and Lucy gathered close to her. The others in the park were trying to get to the bomb but Rayne's force field prevented it.

"There are...there are as many atoms in the human body as there are stars in the sky. Go home."

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes and held onto her children, teleporting away as the bomb blew. She collapsed on the ground as they arrived on their side, Peter bent down next to her and gathered her up as she began to cry.

"Rayne..."

He nodded, "I know baby," he held her as she cried and looked at Olivia, "what happened?"

"They were going to send a nuclear bomb over," Dunham looked at Peter, "Rayne wouldn't allow it...she blew it up right there with everyone there. Her last words were about atoms and the human body."

Peter found it ironic that his daughter's last words were those mimicking William Bell. His seven year old gave herself up to win the war started by his own father...the cycle seemed to never end but the war had ended because those who knew the fight had died when the bomb went off.

Peter held onto Olivia, allowing her to cry as she mourned their daughter...he'd done his during their trip. "She was only seven!"

"I know Liv, God I know baby." He pulled back and looked at her, "but that's what makes her so much like you...sacrificing herself for the world. She knew but she chose to do so anyways."

* * *

Five Days Later:

The Bishop Family stood in Fringe Division as Broyles spoke, all the agents were silent. "As of five days ago we have won this inter-dimensional war but that does not account for the lives lost during the fight.

"I have received word from Director Bishop that we all owe our lives to a young girl who stopped a bomb, willing herself to die for our world and our people. As such, the FBI has come to a conclusion and a decision, the FBI office in New York will be holding a ceremony in two days to officially name the building, it shall become the Rayne S. Bishop Federal Plaza.

"While this doesn't take away the loss of a special young girl, it gives us reason to hope. Our future is bright and we have much to look forward to. Thank you."

Broyles walked over to the Bishop Family and eyed them, Peter looked at Broyles. "Thank you, it means a lot."

"Peter, I've known you for twelve years, you're like family and loosing Rayne is like loosing a niece. I can't imagine what you are feeling at this moment." He looked at Olivia, "Olivia, if there is anything I can do..."

"She would just want me to thank you, Rayne was very...passionate about learning and wanted to be an FBI agent. To have her name on an FBI Building would mean a lot to her."

Broyles nodded, "call me if you need anything, anything at all...even if you need me to watch the rest of the clan or have an agent watch Walter."

"Thank you sir."

Olivia looked at Peter after they retreated to her office, Amy was watching the twins and Olive for them. Peter sat down on the couch that had become like a second bed for Olivia when she worked late.

"When the twins were born, I thought one of them would win the war." Olivia shook her head, "I thought Dunham would be the one, he was the strongest. I was wrong this entire time," Olivia looked over at Peter and he placed a hand on her back. "Dunham is strongest in abilities but the strongest will...that was Rayne. She knew, she knew she was going to die but she didn't tell anyone or say anything."

"Because she was like you, warrior till the last moment. She wanted to go out fighting, to do what she was destined to do." He moved over and pulled Olivia into his arms, "when she told me that she was not coming back...I didn't believe it at first but none of her predictions were wrong so I knew you'd come back without her." He smiled and eyed Olivia, "but doesn't mean she's gone forever. She had an idea and I think we should do it...build a memory wall here in Fringe Division. Fallen agents, people who helped...devoted themselves to this cause...no matter how insane it is, so the future can remember."

Olivia nodded, "yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

After a five week gathering of pictures and names, The Bishop Family put the memory wall together and in the end, it was named not after their lost daughter but a dear friend who had been lost. They stood back and looked at the wall, pictures lined the walls, under the pictures were names.

Olive was the one to read the wall out loud and it caused Olivia to smile once again.

THE CHARLIE J. FRANCIS MEMORY WALL

-TO THOSE LOST IN THE WAR, THEIR LIVES FOR OUR OWN-

Dunham touched his sister's face, Rayne was the last picture up on the wall. "She maybe the youngest one lost but she won't be the last." Dunham turned to his parents and siblings, "the war is over for now but in a few hundred years...it'll be back."

"And we'll be ready!" Olive smile and looked at her family, "because Fringe Division will still be here."

* * *

Little did anyone know, Little Olive would be around long enough to see the war. She would grow until her thirtieth year then stop before not aging anymore. She watched the deaths of her beloved family and then the deaths of their children and their children's children.

But the day came on September 9, 2285...three hundred years to the day that her grandfather stole her father from the other side...that the war reared it's ugly head again and they were ready.

"Activity Reiden Lake." A young woman looked at the office, "Director Bishop...action taken?"

Olive 'Olivia' Rachel Bishop stepped out of her office and smiled, "no action yet, images."

Olive Bishop knew only one thing, she had two curses...she looked like an identical twin to Olivia Dunham except for her smile and that she was ageless.

"Satellite this is Olivia Bishop, get me images of Reiden Lake."

She saw the images of Reiden Lake and found several soldiers, "dear God, its begun again. Fringe Division," she got everyone's attention, "this is the coming of the Second Fringe War. It'll be ugly and there will be deaths but we have an advantage...we're ready and able. So let's win."

Olive Bishop knew one final thing as she looked at the memory wall that still stood, however it was covered in names now and no longer images...except those of a family, her family. She knew that the fact her grandfather had done those Cortexiphan experiments had saved her life and those of others.

Cortexiphan was required for all Fringe agents but only her family, those who still remained were all Cortexiphan positive...their Cortexiphan lineage tied back to a single woman who would forever be a legend in Fringe...Olivia Dunham-Bishop, perhaps the greatest woman the modern world knew and the bearer of five children known as 'The Final Wave' and who saved the world.

"We're ready Mom, Dad...we're ready and we'll win."

With her blond hair, deep green eyes and Fringe Division uniform, Olive made her way over and began to coordinate attacks...the war was beginning again and it would be won...

...after all, she was Born of Two Worlds and a Bishop.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about Rayne but I had to have one of the kids sacrifice themselves because they were born to be part of the war. I couldn't let it be Olive because she would be the future (truthfully) and everyone suspected the twins so it had to be Rayne. Peter's words were true, she was like Olivia and that was one of the reasons she sacrificed herself.


	19. The Abilities

Abilities of the Bishop Family

Olivia: Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis and Pyrokinesis

* * *

Dunham: Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Shield Manipulation and Pyrokinesis

* * *

Lucy: Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis and Light Manipulation

* * *

Rayne: Teleportation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Shield Manipulation and Energy Manipulation

* * *

Olive: Teleportation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Shield Manipulation and Longevity

* * *

A/N: Only a few of these are seen in the fic, abilities such as hydrokinesis and Lucy's light manipulation aren't seen.

I also have pictures of the kids up on my homepage, Olive has her adult picture too.


End file.
